legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P16/Transcript
(Seris is seen standing off against Andrak who's body oozes with Shadowy Slime as he smirks at Seris) Andrak: You do know what you're getting into right kid? Seris: I know enough asshole. Andrak: Heh. We'll see about that! (Andrak fires Shadow bolts at Seris that have no effect) Seris: You've already tried that before. It won't work. (Andrak growls) Andrak: There are other ways to get underneath an enemy's armor worm! (Andrak's gates open as Seris opens his eyes. Spikes of ice form and launch at the gates, causing them to vanish as Andrak looks back surprised) Seris: There's nothing to be surprised about. You knew you were weak against me from the start. But that doesn't matter, who's to say the weak can't surpass the strong. (Andrak looks on confused) Seris: If you claim to be the best of Alkorin's men, I'll just have to surpass you in every way and destroy you) (Andrak looks angered) Seris: Let's go "Captain". I hope you're ready for what's coming. (Andrak looks down and removes his mask, which soon dissipates before he looks back up smirking with his scarred face) Andrak: Don't get cocky parasite. (Andrak charges at Seris. Seris dodges him, grabs his arm and slams him on the ground a few times before he throws Andrak. Andrak slowly gets up after being thrown, only to be hit with a massive ice blast, to which Seris quickly rushes and starts to attack him some more. The others watch this go on) Cloe: So this is what he's like when got control. Daniel: Its kinda scary. But amazing at the same time. Garrick: He certainly has learned a lot. (Andrak is seen jumping back before firing more Shadow bolts from his gates which bounce off of Seris's armor) Andrak: Impossible, how could he be so evenly matched? Seris: You don't get it huh? (Andrak is confused) Seris: Even without your Pure Form, you're still just a Captain, not a king. You may be powerful but you chose to master none of your potential. (Seris forms an ice sword and points it toward Andrak) Seris: You're just like me, we're both incomplete! Andrak: When I'm done here there won't be anything left! NOT ONE SPECK OF DNA WILL REMAIN OF ANY OF YOU! (Andraks opens dozens of gates as several more shadow bolts are fired. Seris step on the ground which makes an ice wall form before him which protects him from the bolts. After words, several ice shards are launched and destroy the gates. Andrak is shock as he looks to see Seris charging. Andrak open a giant gate which fires shadow bolts. Seris, using his ice sword, while supported by ice shards counters each attack) Nagisa: He's cutting though Andrak's defense with his ice. There's no way I could do this. (Andrak opens several move gates as he uses his force powers to lift up tons of the chunks of pieces of the battle field and throws them at Seris. Seris continues his attack while being struck by the rubble, however he is uneffect by them. Seris lets out even more ice as they start to form into giant ice shards which are chucked as Andrak who is force back even more) Andrak: This... This freak... What is he?! (Soon the whole city starts to covered in a giant blizzard) Kotoko: *Shiving* Oh my god! I should have worn pants today! Cloe: I need a bigger shirt! Masaru: I HATE THE COLD!! Andrak: Don't think this trick will save you, you parasite!! Seris: That's not all I got man! (Seris summons his ice creatures which charge at Andrak before being easily destoryed) Andrak: Was that it?! (Andrak notices that Seris has vanished. He sees snow fall from the sky before he looks up and sees Seris mounted on a large protruding ice spike) Seris: It's over. (Seris jumps as Andrak begins to fire on him again, having no effect. Andrak then reaches for his sword but hesitates. As he pulls it out, Seris come down next to him with a downward slash, severing Andrak's arm from his body as he stumbles back) Andrak: Alright kid, I'll give you one thing...You're much more powerful than me, FOR NOW! (Seris forms another sword) Seris: GO! TO! HELL! (Andrak raises his other arm in defense before Seris slices into him, causing a wave of dark energy to burst out and knock everyone away. The dust settles as Andrak is seen with a huge gash in his torso as Seris is seen trying to get up as his armor melts away, draining his power) Andrak: Well, looks like your day of triumph has ended hero. (A single gate opens behind Andrak) Andrak: Victory is yours...But it won't save your life...parasite. (A shadow bolt starts to from from the gate. Seris looks at it as he tries to get up but can't. The gate fires the shadow bolt. Its about to hit Seris. Suddenly David appears infront of Seris) Seris: HUH!? (The attack strikes as David tries to push the attack back. He glows as he keeps pushing. He thrusts his arms up in air as the Andrak looks in shock) Andrak: This... This can't... David: *Glares* .... Its over Andrak. *Starts to charge* YOU'RE FINISHED!!! (David rushes toward Andrak as he charges his punch. He's about to hit Andrak. But someone grabs David's fist just before it hits. He looks at who it is) David: Wha!? (There infront of David is Alkorin who stands infront of Andrak) Andrak: My... My King??? David: You.... Alkorin: Heh. (Alkorin throws a punch which sends David crashing a building) Alkorin: *Opens a portal* Captain. Return to base. Andrak: WHAT?!?! BUT Alkorin: Return. To. Base. Do not make me repeat myself. I will deal with these heroes myself. (Andrak while angry staggers over to the portal and goes in. Alkorin looks at the heroes as they get up) Alkorin: So, we find ourselves once again at the beginning. When will this petty rabble finally end? Seris: When you're toast! Alkorin: So young and yet so vicious. You'll make a fine addition to my army. (David is seen coming out of the building he crashed in. He breaths heavy) Juniper: David! Are you okay?! Alkorin: Ah... Still alive. He'll make a good addition as well. (Seris creates an ice sword as he faces down Alkorin) Seris: This ends now asshole. Alkorin: Well then, what are you waiting for? Come at me. (Seris rushes Alkorin and rams his sword down, but Alkorin grabs his wrist before twisting it, causing him to drop his sword) Alkorin: Weak. (Seris's hand freezes over as Alkorin looks down at it) Seris: I just wasn't putting my back into it that time! (Seris rams his fist into Alkorin's face, causing him to yell out in pain and let go of Seris. Shards of his mask fall as he slowly turns toward Seris covering his face) Alkorin: Well well boy...Heh heh, it seems you've finally uncovered the truth. (Seris looks at Alkorin before he begins to realize something) Seris: That...voice. Alkorin: You've searched your whole life for him boy, even when he was right in front of you. Now...You finally get the answer you've wanted for all those years. (Alkorin uncovers his face, causing shock to Seris as he falls to his knees. Garrick sees Alkorin's face and realizes as well,) Garrick: N...No. (Alkorin's face is shown, revealing the identity...of Allen Lenards) Seris: D...Dad? Alkorin: It sure took you long enough to find out. Daniel: That's.... That's Allen??? Cloe: No way... The guy who raised Seris??? Garrick: I... don't.....believe it..... Seris: Dad.... You're.... Alkorin: Yes boy, it's all true. (The scene flashes back to after Allen's sacrifice.) Alkorin: After I shattered the core, it unleashed a spirit. A spirit of inconceivable power. It entered my body, bringing me back and gifting me with unthinkable power. (A purple transparent blob enters Allen's body, causing it to twitch before his eyes open as blood red pupils and black eyes) Alkorin: I swore to use it to bring peace to the Omniverse and that is exactly what I'm gonna do! (It then flashes back to the present) Alkorin: And I won't let my son stand in my way. (Seris is seen tearing up as he clenches his fist. Alkorin smirks before he is met with a fist to his face by David, having no effect) Alkorin: Do you EVER learn? (Alkorin strikes David again, which he crashes to another building) Daniel: DAVID!! Jane: COME ON!! LET'S FINISH HIM!! Garrick: No stop wait!! (The Knights and the rangers ignore Garrick as they charge him. He lifts his hand up, thrusts it forward knocking them all away) Seris: ....... Father... Alkorin: So. Tell me son. What path will you follow now that you know the truth? Seris:.... I.... (Seris is not able to finish as Alkorin is struck from behind. He turns to see David who's head is down) Alkorin: You.... Are starting.... TO PISS ME OFF!!!! (Alkorin fires a blast at David. David just looks up, opens his eyes which are bright red as he knocks the attack away) Alkorin: Hmm? (Over with the heroes, some of them start to glow) Brody: Guys! You're glowing! (Masaru, Nagisa, Kotoko, Jack, and Jane all glow. Kotoko and Jack yellow, Nagisa blue, Masaru red, Jane purple.) Jane: Whoa! Now me?! (The colors all shoot out them and go to David who takes them in. He glares a Alkorin) David:... You're finished Shadow King. (David takes a step forward, he suddenly rushes forward with Kotoko's electrcity, throws a kick, which Alkorin dodges. David's a bit surprised. Seris takes a couple of steps back as the two stay in place for a moment. David uses Jack's wind powers to push himself away, then forward again. Alkorin throws a punch which David dodges, David fist brusts into flames as he throws a punch with it, Alkorin throws his own which connects with David's the resulting causes a big explosion. Out of the explosion David is back to his original spot. Alkorin appears about to attack. David however, shoots himself forward past Alkorin. After he lands. He faces the Shadow King. Alkorin looks at David and shows a cut on his face. He takes his hand and wipes it off) Garrick: He's doing this again??? What is this??? Daniel: Believe me we are still trying to figure that out. Tempest: Whatever David does, he somehow takes your powers and uses them. Jane: This time he took mine. Think he can do this? (David and Alkorin start to float in the air. They charge forward and start exchanging blows to each other. Each punch and kick goes faster and faster) Brody: Its like David's strength grows each time he does this. Cloe: He's keeping up with Alkorin when he couldn't before. (As they keep up the attack, David suddenly shape shifts into a tiny insect so Alkorin's attack would miss. Using this chance, David shape shifts back where he throws a powerful punch to Alkorin's gut. Unlike before, Alkorin yells in pain) Tempest: HE GOT HIM!!! (David throws a kick that sends Alkorin into a building. David charges up with electricity. He charges forward, faster and faster. All the while his fist glows bright red and is covered in flames) David: *Demonic* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (David throws a power punch. The results of the punch, creates a giant torando of fire, the covers area the two are in. The heroes are all shocked with this. The dust settles before Alkorin is seen perfectly fine before he grabs David's arm as his power dissipates) Alkorin: It's embarrassing how much you're holding back. (Alkorin's grip tightens as David falls to his knees, yelling in pain as a loud and violent snap is heard) Alkorin: Perhaps I was wrong. (Alkorin lets go of David's arm before kicking him down. David slowly raises his other arm and blasts lightning at Alkorin which is absorbed as it gathers around his hands) David: Have mercy, please... (Alkorin smirks) Alkorin: There is no mercy. (Alkorin blasts David with lightning, causing him to scream in pain. The others get up before they are attacked by a group of Dark Rangers. It then shows Alkorin as he continues to shock David) Alkorin: Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I have...other use for you. (Alkorin shocks David into unconsciousness before a group of Rangers pick him up. Alkorin then opens a portal as the Rangers begin to walk through with an unconscious David. Alkorin then turns and smirks as his eyes flash red before walking in himself as the attacking Rangers vanish, revealing them as hallucinations created by Alkorin. Everyone stands shocked) Daniel: No way... Jane: Dammit! Now they got David!? Garrick: We can't let them corrupt him. If he joins their ranks, their army will be unstoppable. (Garrick looks over and sees Seris staring at the remains of Alkorin's helmet. He walks over to Seris) Seris: All these years...hiding behind a mask. All of those people he killed. Garrick: Seris, you know that's not Allen. He would never willingly surrender to The Shadow. Seris: It's just too much to handle. Garrick: We'll figure it out. In the meantime, we need to- (Garrick grabs his head in pain as Seris turns to help) Seris: Garrick, you okay? Garrick: It...It can't be. Seris: What? Garrick: She's alive. Cloe: Who? Garrick: Ashley. Seris: Who's that? Garrick: My daughter. I thought she was gone forever. Seris: How do you know it was her? Garrick: She just contacted me. Cloe: She's psychic too? Garrick: Yes. Seris: Well, we need to find her man. Garrick: No, you need to find her. Seris: What? Why me? Garrick: You need a break from all this Seris. We'll handle Alkorin and rescuing David while you go and find her. Seris: Where do I start? Garrick: Head to the Rockies. That's where her signal is probably coming from. Seris: Got it. (As the heroes all go their seperate ways, the scene goes over to the Shadowrealm. David is seen, still out cold, thrown into a cell) Alkorin: This boy's power is far greater then I thought. I knew you were hiding something David Johnson. You will be my greatest soldier yet. But first... Its time I dealt with my command staff. (Alkorin leaves and enters his throne room where Andrak and Bwynraya wait for him and bow) Andrak: My lord. Alkorin: Rise. (The two stand) Alkorin: Now then, I heard that there was some...miscommunication at the battle. Care to explain? Bwynraya: Andrak completely ignored his own plan my king! He rushed in too quick and he was caught off guard! Andrak: You lying bitch! I did twice as much as you ever did! You're the one who lost your shield! Alkorin: Enough! (The two stop arguing) Alkorin: A lot happened at this battle, I can tell. However, there was one thing that was important here. (Alkorin looks at Andrak) Alkorin: You're on the right track Andrak. Bwynraya: What?! Alkorin: He reached his Pure Form. That is an achievement that every Shadow looks for in life. He achieved it, have you? Bwynraya: Sir I- Alkorin: Leave, I have things to discuss with my Captain. (Bwynraya glares at Andrak who smirks back. She then leaves angered as Alkorin and Andrak walk over to the window that overlooks the entire Shadowrealm) Alkorin: She disobeyed me once again. Andrak: Sir? Alkorin: I told her not to interfere with your plan. I warned her that such an act would cost her everything. And now...The time has come. Andrak: What are my orders my king? Alkorin: I need you to execute the Lieutenant. Make sure nothing remains of her corpse when you're done. Andrak: You sure? Alkorin: You saw it before I did. She seeks to interrupt my plans, then so be it. Now go and find your Rangers and make sure her death is slow and painful. That shield can't be too hard to break with your power. (Andrak smirks) Andrak: It would be my pleasure...My king. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales